Tracks - DMMd drabbles
by Qwan-Hei
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles à divers thèmes, divers couples et centrics. Rating variable, indiqué en début de chapitre.
1. Track 01 - Sleep

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ^^

Le fandom français de DMMd me semblant bien vide, je me lance dans une série de drabbles, rating T pour être sûre, puisque ça va varier suivant les chapitres. Ca sera parfois drôle, parfois triste, bref, ça dépendra de mon humeur. Je pense en publier un par mois (pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, oui, la suite finira par arriver...un jour u_u)

Je commence par du Clear/Aoba, parce que c'est juste la fluffyness absolue ^^

Rating: K

Enjoy!

* * *

Track 01 - Sleep

Clear regardait Aoba dormir. Comme toujours, il était inquiet.

A chaque fois que son Master bien aimé fermait les yeux, l'albinos craignait qu'il ne se réveille jamais, comme son grand-père. C'est pourquoi il veillait sur son sommeil. Même plus d'un an après l'effondrement de l'Oval Tower, il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude.

Et, pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même…il aimait voir les traits détendus d'Aoba lorsqu'il dormait. Il aimait entendre ce souffle régulier, seule musique qui habitait la chambre.

Il lui arrivait souvent de poser l'oreille contre le cœur de son compagnon, délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, simplement pour écouter avec fascination. Comme maintenant, où Clear se laissait bercer par ce doux bruit, qui l'assurait qu'Aoba était en vie, qu'il pourrait encore l'entendre rire, voir ces si adorables rougeurs apparaitre lorsqu'il l'enlaçait ou lui disait combien il l'aimait… Sa prise se resserra inconsciemment. Il redoutait tant le jour où tout cela cesserait…

-Baka…

Le murmure tendre à son oreille le fit sursauter. Se redressant, son regard croisa celui d'Aoba.

-Oh…je t'ai réveillé, Aoba-san ?, s'inquiéta l'androïde.

Aoba secoua la tête. Avisant la mine que tirait son adorateur de méduses, il recula dans le lit et ouvrit les bras avec un sourire :

-Viens là.

Après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures, Clear obtempéra, soupirant d'aise quand les bras chauds de son Master se refermèrent sur lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait à sa place.

-Tu avais encore des pensées malheureuses, hein ?, le réprimanda gentiment le bleuté en lui tirant un peu la joue.

-Maiiiiis…, gémit son amant, plaintif.

Aoba soupira et lui releva le menton, soudain sérieux.

-Je me réveillerais toujours, Clear. Alors ne crains rien…je ne te laisserais pas seul.

Bien entendu, c'était une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment. Mais même s'il savait que se voir vieillir alors que l'albinos serait indéfiniment jeune leur ferait mal à tous les deux…ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Ils avaient le temps. Il caressa doucement la joue de l'androïde :

-Compris ?

Son vis-à-vis eut un doux sourire :

-Oui, Master.

Puis ils joignirent tendrement leurs lèvres, comme pour sceller cette promesse.

* * *

Ca va? Vous n'êtes pas noyés par le sucre? XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à la prochaine pour le drabble suivant ^^


	2. Track 02 - Red

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde ^^

Deuxième drabble sur DMMd, cette fois centré sur Shiroba et Koujaku (j'aime ce duo) suite à la Bad Ending -qui, on peut tout de même le noter, est celle qui finit le mieux, en fait...

Rating: on va dire K+, vu qu'il n'y a rien de très explicite

Enjoy!

* * *

Track 02 - Red

Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, sa peau blafarde irradiant sous la moindre particule de lumière pénétrant dans la geôle, « Aoba » se redressa. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux morsures sanglantes qui constellaient son corps, son regard se porta sur la bête à ses côtés.

Songeant qu'il préférait décidément ce Koujaku là, il glissa sa main dans la crinière carmine de son amant-prisonnier, qui ne réagit que par un faible frémissement, trop enfoncé dans le sommeil.

Rouge.

Une couleur qui le fascinait, lui qui n'était qu'un spectre incolore hormis le jaune délavé de ses yeux. Il aimait s'en couvrir, autant qu'il aimait la voir sur d'autres. Et il aimait d'autant plus lorsque c'était Koujaku qui le colorait.

Une mèche folle s'enroula autour du poignet du démon blanc, bracelet vivant si doux sur sa peau. Il eut un sourire un peu ironique.

Rouge.

Cette couleur les unissait. Lien doux-amer, solide et indestructible, qui les enchainait aussi sûrement que des fers. Un lien au goût de dépravation et de trahison.

Mais aussi d'amour. Sans le moindre doute.

* * *

Voilà qui résume assez bien mon idée de ces deux-là... Pas taper! J'ai jamais dit que ça serait joyeux ^^"

Comme d'habitude, une review est appréciée, bien davantage qu'un simple fav' ou follow :)

On se revoit (si tout va bien) le mois prochain pour le drabble suivant!


	3. Track 03 - Nothing in Common

Coucou tout le monde ^^

Troisième drabble DMMd, cette fois autour de Virus et Trip, et de la vision que j'ai de leur duo ^^ On est d'accord, ce sont de beaux salopards, mais je les trouve très intéressants (autant leur mentalité que leur relation).

Rating: K

Enjoy!

* * *

Track 03 - Nothing in Common

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à le suivre.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais ne se haïssaient pas non plus.

Alors pourquoi le suivait-il, agissant comme un chien fidèle à son maitre ? Et encore, ce n'était pas comme si Virus agissait comme un maitre envers lui. Il le laissait juste faire.

Il le laissait parler, sans donner l'impression de l'écouter. Il le laissait le suivre, sans avoir l'air d'y attacher une quelconque importance. Tous les autres étaient ennuyeux. Pas Virus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il le sentait ainsi.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ils respiraient juste le même air.

Lorsqu'il s'était teint les cheveux, Virus n'avait rien dit. Ils avaient beau avoir six ans d'écart, ils se ressemblaient comme des jumeaux. Ajoutant à la confusion, ils étaient toujours ensemble, inséparables. Même leurs Allmates se ressemblaient.

Pourtant, quiconque faisait la remarque se retrouvait balayé d'un « nous ne sommes pas jumeaux ».

Pourquoi un tel mimétisme ? Ni Virus ni Trip ne pourraient répondre. Ils ne se posaient pas la question. Les choses allaient ainsi, et voilà tout. Ils savaient qu'à la moindre mésentente, leurs routes se sépareraient.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ils n'étaient ni jumeaux, ni amis, ni amants.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à le suivre. Mais ça leur convenait comme ça.

* * *

Pensez à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur ^^

Normalement, le prochain drabble sera aussi sur Virus et Trip. Rendez-vous le mois prochain!


	4. Track 04 - Regrets

Oops, un mois de retard...pas grave, voici quand même le drabble promis ^^

Bref, bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde :) Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, ce texte-ci sera également sur Virus et Trip bien que le point de vue soit différent.

Rating: on passe dans le T, parce que langage cru, tout ça tout ça...

POV Trip

Enjoy!

* * *

Track 04 - Regrets

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très réglo.

L'honneur, la fierté, les trucs comme ça, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. J'en ris, même, quand je vois des gens s'y accrocher comme la vermine sur un fruit pourri. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « un type bien ». J'ai du sang sur les mains, les basses besognes ne me font pas peur, et je ne connais pas les remords.

Non, je n'ai jamais regretté le moindre de mes gestes. Même pas d'avoir appuyé sur la détente pour faire taire l'enfant d'une de mes cibles, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir être rassuré d'un cauchemar au mauvais moment.

Je ne suis même pas un yakuza, je suis pire. Ouais, je suis une ordure. Et je crois que j'aime ça, en plus…ou plutôt, c'est le fait d'être craint qui est grisant.

Toi non plus, t'étais pas mieux que moi. T'étais même pire, je crois, parce qu'en quelque sorte c'était toi le cerveau. T'es un intellectuel. Encore plus tordu que moi, plus cruel, plus sadique… C'est sûrement pour ça que je t'ai suivi. J'avais trouvé un alter-ego. Ma complémentaire.

Si je t'aime ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Je ne crois pas être capable de ce genre de sentiment. Oh, bien sûr, je ne peux pas nier que te plaquer contre n'importe quelle surface plane pour te prendre était plaisant. J'allais pas résister à une si jolie gueule et un si joli cul qui se baladaient sous mon nez. Tu ne protestais même pas, j'aurais pu croire que tu t'en moquais, si je ne t'avais pas entendu gémir et crier sous moi.

Non, je ne crois pas que je t'aime. Disons que tu me conviens. Que je ne te déteste pas. Ça me suffit.

J'ai jamais refusé de faire le sale boulot quand tu me le demandais. Tu te salissais rarement les mains, quand j'y repense…mais peu importe. Moi, je m'en fichais, de devoir mettre les mains dans la fange et dans les tripes. J'étais…bien ? On peut dire ça comme ça.

Pourtant, quand je te vois là, si pâle sur ce lit d'hôpital, si différent sans tes éternelles lunettes, si étranger dans ces plâtres et ces bandages, des tubes de plastique plantés dans tes coudes et dans ta gorge, je ressens quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant.

Du regret.

* * *

Voilà!

Pour ceux qui en auraient marre de ces deux là, le prochain drabble sera d'un ton plus léger -et pas sur Virus et Trip ^^

Comme d'habitude, une review ça fait plus plaisir qu'un simple fav ou follow, et on se retrouve le mois prochain ;)


	5. Track 05 - The Intruder

Hey! Nouveau drabble, cette fois plus humoristique :)

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à imaginer l'adolescence de Sly Blue (vu qu'on ne nous en dit pas beaucoup dans le jeu, on sait juste que c'était un gros voyou XD), je vous en donne donc un petit aperçu avec ce petit texte ;)

(bon, je ne le dis pas à chaque fois, mais évidemment Dramatical Murder ne m'appartient pas et je ne remercierais jamais assez Nitro+ pour ce jeu :P )

Rating: K

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Track 05 - The Intruder

Mizuki poussa un soupir blasé. Devant lui, dans son propre salon, s'étalaient les restes d'un repas expédié en vitesse. Un sac trainait sous la table basse, laissant entrevoir son maigre contenu. Un filet d'air froid passait par la fenêtre, dont la poignée pendait, visiblement forcée de l'extérieur.

Dans le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, un faible ronflement se faisait entendre.

Le tatoueur alla secouer l'épaule d'un adolescent qui s'était avachi dans son canapé tout habillé et sans même se déchausser. Seul un grognement lui répondit.

-Sly… Sly !, insista le leader de Dry Juice.

-Quoiiii ?, gouailla le jeune homme en ouvrant difficilement un œil.

-Sly, je veux bien que tu squattes chez moi quand il fait froid, mais ça serait trop te demander de passer par la porte ?

* * *

On se voit le mois prochain!

Laissez une review, c'est mon seul salaire ;)


	6. Track 06 - Painting Myself

Ouh, gérer les fics et le travail scolaire en même temps, c'est plus compliqué que je pensais... Bonjour tout le monde, je suis en retard, je sais ^^ l'irl ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps à moi

Nouveau drabble, retour de Shiroba *esquive les vagues de fangirls* mais sur un aspect plus...triste ? Que je tente de traiter (et c'est pas simple avec un zozo pareil)

Rating: K+ (je voulais mettre T au début, mais c'est peut-être un peu exagéré...)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Track 06 - Painting Myself

Le pinceau glisse, étalant la peinture. Il fait apparaitre une joue, un sourcil, la courbe d'une lèvre… Il court lentement, révélant les détails et les aspérités.

Une ultime touche achève l'œuvre, et le pinceau tombe au sol, éclaboussant le carrelage.

Shiroba se regarde dans le miroir, et un sourire amer étire ses lèvres. Une larme coule, emportant la peinture sur son passage, traçant une trainée blafarde.

-Même comme ça, je ne le remplacerais jamais, hein…

* * *

Je suis ouverte à toutes les questions/commentaires/réactions/etc

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir, et à la prochaine :)


	7. Track 07 - Blind Rain

Encore en retard, décidément...

Plusieurs drabbles sur Sei se suivront, je pense, c'est un personnage que j'ai envie de traiter un peu. Il pleut depuis des jours à Nantes, ça m'a influencée :')

Pour resituer le contexte, c'est après la chute de Platinium Jail: Sei est vivant et à l'hôpital, aveugle. Angst, tristouille, mais ça va s'arranger, promis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Rating: K

* * *

Track 07 - Blind Rain

La pluie. Sei pouvait l'entendre taper contre la vitre de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, il percevait le moindre petit son avec bien plus d'acuité qu'avant. Le bruit des pas dans le couloir. La respiration trop forte de l'occupant de la chambre voisine. Le goutte à goutte fiché dans sa chair.

Et à présent, la pluie. Si forte et si drue qu'elle occultait presque les autres sons.

Avant, Sei aimait la pluie. A présent, il la détestait.

Elle emplissait ses oreilles, ses pensées, de son grésillement incessant.

Et surtout, elle lui rappelait dans le noir qui l'entourait combien il était seul.

* * *

On se revoit pour un drabble spécial Noël entre le 23 et le 26 décembre :)

Review!


End file.
